


Field Trip

by Medie



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-25
Updated: 2010-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're in <i>public</i>," Molly said. "Parents aren't supposed to make out in <i>public</i>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Field Trip

**Author's Note:**

> nary a spoiler in sight. Written for [](http://wanderlustlover.livejournal.com/profile)[**wanderlustlover**](http://wanderlustlover.livejournal.com/) for [a drabble meme](http://medie.livejournal.com/1445689.html#comments) prompt was "Molly's thoughts her two Daddies"

Molly tilted her head back, looking at the T-Rex's teeth. Behind her, Ms. Loeb was chattering on about the dinosaurs, perkily discussing the theories of their extinction. Molly didn't think you were supposed to be perky when you talked about extinction, Mohinder never was and he could be perky about almost _anything_ scientific.

But Mohinder was a scientist and Ms. Loeb...

Well, Ms. Loeb was perky.

Molly sighed. Fieldtrips to the museum were more fun with her dads. Matt and Mohinder made _everything_ fun. T-Rexes weren't supposed to be boring.

Beside her, Andy Feener grinned and jabbed her with his elbow. Molly rolled her eyes at him. Boys were so stupid sometimes. She shifted on her feet, turning to follow the class. Andy kept pace, jabbing her again when he got the chance. She rubbed her side and glared at him. Andy was a dork, a big stupid dork, but Matt said boys were dorks when they really liked somebody.

That didn't make much sense to Molly, but it worked for Matt and Mohinder. Like when they had those 'discussions' of theirs about her, the ones she wasn't supposed to know they were having, and didn't talk to each other. She'd listen to them arguing in code (how many fights about garbage could you have anyway?) and then they'd trade those looks over her head. She didn't think it was fair of Mohinder to say stuff to Matt when he couldn't answer (and Molly couldn't hear), but Matt didn't seem to mind. He'd just huff and roll his eyes, muttering under his breath as he took the garbage out.

By the time she'd finished her homework, brushed her teeth, and listened to three stories (one from Matt, one from Mohinder, and one with them trading voices) they'd be trading a whole new set of looks. After watching those little sly grins, raised eyebrows, and long stares that Molly remembered from her parents, she was starting to think they argued just so they could make up.

She thought that was kind of dumb too. If they skipped right to the making up, they'd have a lot more time at it.

Andy poked her again and Molly spun, glaring at him. She kind of wished she could shoot some kind of laser out of her eyes. It would totally come in handy. Mohinder said that someday she'd think it was cute when boys did this stuff. She was starting to think it was another one of those things Dads said. Like how eating carrots made your eyesight better.

Really. _Carrots._ At least Matt let her eat them with dip.

"Yo, Molly!"

She stopped, letting the class go on ahead to the next exhibit, and turned with a big smile. Matt and Mohinder waved from the doorway and she waved back just as wildly.

"Molly?" Ms. Loeb's hand landed on her shoulder. "What's going on? You need to keep up with the others."

"Its okay, Ms. Loeb," she said, pointing at her dads.

The young woman's eyebrows rose and she got that funny look women get around her Dads. Especially Mohinder. Matt said it was another one of those 'you'll get it when you're older' things. Of course, he always got the same look so she wasn't sure she could trust his opinion.

"Oh," Ms. Loeb said. "Are those your Dads?" Her voice sounded odd, kinda wistful. Teachers. They were really weird sometimes.

"Uh huh," Molly nodded. Pulling away from the teacher, she raced across the hall.

Matt was ready for her, swinging her off her feet into his arms. "Having fun?" he asked, putting her down again.

"Nope," she shook her head. "This isn't as fun as when you guys do it."

Matt shared a grin with Mohinder. "Guess we're not that boring after all."

"No, it would seem we aren't," Mohinder agreed. "We'll remind her of that the next time."

Molly looked at them suspiciously. Matt's shirt was buttoned wrong and Mohinder's was all rumpled. She pressed her lips together and shook her head. "You _guys_."

Matt looked innocently at her. "What?"

"You're in _public_," Molly said. "Parents aren't supposed to make out in _public_."

"See?" Matt grinned. "We just got demoted from cool to totally embarrassing."

Molly rolled her eyes. "_Matt_." She turned to Mohinder. "Help?"

Mohinder laughed, nodding. "Have mercy, Matthew. She is coming to that age. Please try to restrain yourself."

"Me?" Matt raised his eyebrows. "I'm not the one who got handsy in the elevator."

Molly groaned and hid her face against his shoulder. "I can't take you guys _anywhere_. Just, please," she pleaded, "don't do anything embarrassing in front of my class, okay?"

They grinned again. Mohinder tilted his head and Matt blushed. He cleared his throat and looked at her. "We'll behave, scouts honor."

She didn't believe him, but it was okay. Dads were supposed to embarrass their kids.

Not that she was going to tell them that.


End file.
